


Learn

by SilverMidnight



Series: Lassie Abuse [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: After years of alcohol abuse Carlton finally asks someone for help. See how that all works out for them in the end. Part 2!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

"It'll be okay, Carlton," Shawn Spencer said running a hand over Carlton Lassiter's back slowly.

Carlton had, once again, found himself kneeling over his toilet throwing up everything he had attempted to eat today. Sadly, this was becoming a regular occurrence. Ever since he stopped drinking…Yesterday.

It was sad, but Carlton used to wake up in the middle of the night and going over cases, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He couldn't do that tonight. Not when Shawn was next to him the entire time.

"Shawn," Carlton moaned not caring if he was begging, "I need…"

"To breathe," Shawn said pressing a kiss to the older mans neck, "Just breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

"Shawn…"

Shawn kept pressing soft kisses to the mans neck while moving Carlton away from the toilet and resting his back against the bathtub. Turning the water on Shawn got a towel and started to gently wipe the sweat from his face.

As he rewet the towel Shawn started to hum a random song ever so softly. The sound and the actions were so soothing to Carlton that he wasn't surprised to feel his eyes getting heavy.

"It'll be okay, Carlton," Shawn said as the older man let himself fall asleep, "It'll be okay."

The sun was just coming up when Carlton woke up. Looking around he saw that he was now in his bedroom. Alone. Fear gripped him when he realized this. Did Shawn realize this wasn't worth it? He wasn't worth it?

Moving slowly he started to get up from the bed, but he didn't get very far. The nausea was gone only to be replaced pain. Groaning softly Carlton tried to lower himself gently back to the bed, but it was too much.

A gasp fell from his lips as he fell onto the bed only to slip from the bed and onto the floor. It was that moment that Shawn decided to walk in with a plate of toast and some juice.

"Hey," Shawn said putting the plate down, "What happened?"

"Thought you left," Carlton said taking the breathe through the pain.

"Did. Knew you'd feel like hell when you woke up. Wanted to get everything you'd need while you were sleeping so I wouldn't have to leave you later."

"Shawn…"

It was too much. Shawn was doing too much for someone that obviously didn't deserve it. At least in his own mind. There was nothing that would redeem him from what he'd done for all these years.

And he tried. With every case that passed on his desk, with every victim he talked to. He tried to undo everything. It was impossible though. He wasn't strong enough to do it.

Don't get him wrong he loved being a cop. It was everything that he had ever wanted. He worked so hard to make sure that everyday he would be able to go somewhere where he knew he was doing good. Now though…Now he wasn't so sure.

"Carlton," Shawn said making the detective look at him, "I'm not leaving."

"You should," Carlton said softly.

"You aren't getting this, are you? I like you Carlton Lassiter. A lot. I have for awhile."

"How can you like me? You don't even know me. Up until yesterday you thought I was strong. You thought that I wasn't stupid enough to do something like this. You thought…Hell, I don't know, but I know this wasn't exactly what you thought you'd get when you told me you liked me."

Shawn stared at Carlton for a moment before standing up. The detective was right. This wasn't what he was expecting. If anyone said Carlton Lassiter was an alcoholic he probably would have laughed in their face.

This was the first time that Shawn was actually thinking of Carlton as a human being. Flaws and all. If he could hide something as big as being an alcoholic than what else could he be hiding.

"That's why we start slow," Shawn said softly, "We get to know each other. We learn."

"About how you're a psychic?" Carlton said rolling his eyes slightly, "Or why you're acting…Not very Spencer like right now?"

"One day. Yes, we'll talk about the psychic thing. And I'm not acting like I normally do because that's not who I am when I'm alone. Never have been. Never will be. Anyways, I'm finding it a little hard to be 'me' during this situation. We have time though. We'll get to know each other and we'll get you sober and it will be wonderful. We just have to try."

Carlton looked into Shawn's eyes and wondered, not for the first time, who Shawn Spencer was. Then he started to think about what the younger man said. He really did want to try this.

Why was that so hard to believe? In Carlton's mind there was no reason for anyone to be nice to him let alone treat him like this. Still, he did want to try…Whatever this was.

"I'll mess up," Carlton said staring into the faux-psychic's eyes.

"So will I," Shawn said shrugging.

"I'll fall off the wagon."

"I'll pick you up."

"I'll yell."

"I'll make jokes and awesome 80s references that you won't understand."

"I'll work too much."

"I'll force myself to join in on your cases even when you don't need or ask for my help."

Carlton shook his head at that one. Everything in him was saying that this was a bad idea. That he was going to end up hurt in the end, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

This was Shawn Spencer. Everything was working against them. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to try this. Damn, he really wanted to have a relationship with Shawn Spencer.

"Don't worry," Shawn said softly, "It'll all work out."

"How do you know?" Carlton asked confused.

"I'm psychic, remember?"


End file.
